Of Swimming and Tsunamis
by Rinkou
Summary: Kagome takes Inuyasha to the pool, and this causes some waves. Yes I know,how cheesy could I get?But this is my first fanfic,and I would like people to R&R. Rating for some mild language.


Disclaimer: Despite begging, pleading, and threatening, Inu-chan and all other characters are not owned by me.*sighs* This things always make me sad, so can we just skip to the rest of the story?  
  
Author's Note: This is a short little humorous spoof and my first ever Inuyasha fanfiction. I must give credit for this idea to my dear cousin. (Her penname is imarichcrazydork. Check out her writing!) But all writing is my doing, so any reviews are welcome, even criticizing ones. But I would appreciate constructive criticism that tells me how to improve my writing, not meaningless things saying 'U SUX' or any other such thing. Thanks for your time. On with the story!  
  
Of Swimming and Tsunamis  
  
The wind blew through the forest, ruffling the silver hair of a certain dog hanyou. Inuyasha was sitting in the God Tree, looking very pissed indeed. Bright gold eyes were narrowed, a spark of fury shining within them, and ivory fangs were bared. The wench from the future was a day late, and this meant they were a day late on their quest for the Jewel. Inuyasha's hands curled into fists, claws digging into his palms. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou were all standing at the base of the giant tree, all experiencing different levels of nervousness and anticipation as they waited for the fight that would most definitely ensue when Kagome came back.  
At that moment, the raven-haired girl in question climbed over the side of the Dry Well, and Inuyasha jumped from the tree in a flash of red silk. He landed in front of Kagome, eyes blazing and mouth open to start in on his rant.  
"Inuyasha," Kagome snapped, raising a hand and cutting the hanyou off before he even started. "I was hanging out with Tashi and Sakura yesterday, and we went to the pool. I refuse to let shard hunting keep me from visiting friends from my time. They haven't seen me in so long, and I wasn't about to pass up their invitation." Inuyasha mouthed soundlessly for several seconds, consumed by rage. "Are you saying." he snarled finally, "that going to some pool, whatever that is, is more important than finding all the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which you broke in the first place?"  
"Yes, Inuyasha, that-Wait, you've never been to a pool?" Kagome looked around at the others, who were looking quite confused. "None of you have ever been to a pool?" They all shook their heads, except Inuyasha, who snarled. Kagome's face broke into a wide grin at the prospect of showing her Feudal Age friends a swimming pool. "Well, you guys have to come! Today! Come on, we have to go now!" She grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve, gesturing with her free hand for the rest to follow. Then she jumped into the depths of the well.  
  
An hour later in the present time, the group showed up at one of Tokyo's resident pools. Inuyasha and Shippou sniffed deeply, smelling human sweat, sunscreen, and the biting scent of chlorine. Their noses curled in unison, and both decided to breathe through their mouths.  
"Tell me the point of this again," Inuyasha growled. "We are here, dressed in the most ridiculous pieces of clothing ever imaginable, to swim in a smelly lake crowded with other people. And you find this fun."  
"Yes, Inuyasha, I do. And the swimsuits are not ridiculous," Kagome snapped back. She had allowed her friends to pick out their swimsuits, and only Inuyasha seemed dissatisfied. Kagome was dressed in a very pretty red bikini, whilst Sango had chosen a comfortable, practical one piece. Shippou was dressed in an adorable pair of blue trunks that was printed with little yellow ducks, and Miroku had vouched for a tight, dark blue Speedo ("Just for the ladies," he had said, which earned him a thwack on the head from both Kagome and Sango.) This left Inuyasha with a pair of baggy black trunks that had red flames crawling up from his knee to just below his pockets. Kagome said that they were perfect for him, and, being Inuyasha, he contradicted her immediately, but still refused to trade when Miroku offered him the Speedo. ("You wouldn't catch me dead wearing that thing!")  
Thus, a rather grumpy Inuyasha walked through the gate, earning several admiring stares at his bare chest from the various girls around the pool. He had made his way across the pool deck, when suddenly a blur of red and tan flew past him. The blur turned out to be Kagome, who had made a running dive and sailed gracefully through the air to cut through the water with barely a ripple. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, and he ran to the edge of the pool. "Kagome!" he yelped, seeing the girl sink slowly to the bottom, only to step back in surprise as the girl kicked off from the bottom and shot into the air.  
"Come in you guys! The water is great!" she shouted, waving them all in and brushing a strand of soaking hair away from her face. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, leaning over the edge to sniff the water. "This smells funny," he stated, curling his lip. Kagome started to scowl, but then an idea popped into her head and she giggled instead. "Inuyasha..SIT!"  
"Nyagh!" Inuyasha yelped, falling forward into the water. He sank like a stone, his face slamming into the concrete at the bottom and dazing him for several seconds. Then he went to breathe, and his lungs filled with water. The hanyou's eyes bulged, and he thrashed for several seconds before kicking off from the bottom as Kagome had done just a minute before. His silver-haired head broke the surface, and he coughed and spluttered for several seconds. Then he turned wildly, eyes fixing on Kagome, who was in fits of giggles. "You wench! What the hell was that for?!"  
"Oh, quit being a jerk Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, splashing him and sending a spray of water into his face. Inuyasha blinked for a few seconds, raising his eyebrows. Then he raised his hand, and sent a wave of water splashing her way. "Oh." was the last thing that came from Kagome's mouth before what could have been classed as a tsunami knocked her off her feet.  
  
Ten minutes passed before Kagome woke up, and the scene before her was devastating. Deck chairs were scattered in and around the pool, water flowing off of them in tiny rivers, while small children, including Shippou, were hanging from nearby trees and the lifeguard stand. Various adults and teenagers were lying on the ground, most still stunned by the aquatic onslaught. All water had been pushed out of the pool, except for several inches near the deep end. There stood Inuyasha, with little more than three inches of water about his ankles, watching Kagome.  
"Actually," he said, a smirk spread wide across his face, "I can see the point of this." 


End file.
